


Freak of Nature: A Sanvers Vacation

by spacefireworks



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Vacation, F/F, Fluff, Gaycation, Hiking, Idiots in Love, Married Couple, So Married, alternative universe, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacefireworks/pseuds/spacefireworks
Summary: Alex and Maggie go on a much deserved winter-vacation, sponsored by Supergirl herself, and have the time of their lives. Mostly fluff and then some more fluff.Fic title comes from the song: Freak of Nature by Broods





	Freak of Nature: A Sanvers Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, um I just had this idea in my head and couldn't get it out of it. So I decided to write it down. This place I'm talking about is literally in my "hometown" and I have been there many times. It is a truly beautiful place, no matter what time of the year. I even added some pictures for all of you, so ... well, I hope you enjoy it. We all deserve some Sanvers in our lives.

 

 

Maggie and Alex have been married for about two years when Kara surprised them with a vacation in the European Alps for three weeks after Christmas. So that's where they currently were, in a Wellness Hotel in the heart of the Alps. They were surrounded by mountains, everywhere they looked, all they could see were mountains. Kara, ever the reporter, did a little research about this place and told Alex something about a waterfall they could visit. The blonde imagined it would be quite an impressive view in winter. Now, if only Maggie would play along …

“Come on Maggie, don't be a party pooper and go hiking with me?”

The redhead pouted at her lover, who was sprawled out on the couch, in front of the fireplace with a book in her hands. The detective regarded her wife with a raised eyebrow and almost asked her if she had completely lost her mind.

“Babe, I love you, but I thought we said we'd go on this vacation to relax for a little while. You know, cuddling up in front of the fireplace, drink hot chocolate and have lots of hot and passionate sex.”

The brunette answered absently while browsing her new cooking book. Searching for recipes she'd like to try once they got home again.

“But look, it's so beautiful outside. Please, come on, it'll be fun!"  
  
Maggie laughed at the Danvers pout, putting her book to the side she reached out for her wife. The taller woman naturally gravitated towards Maggie's outstretched arms and let herself plop down on the detective's lap.

“Alex, it's freaking winter, why would I want to go outside when I can stay right here?" The brunette asked while nestling her nose in Alex's neck, leaving a series of pecks all over the area. But it wasn't enough to distract Alex from her mission to get Maggie up and going. Nevertheless, she enjoyed the attention she was getting from her wife, loved the warmth of Maggie's body against hers and she loved the feeling of Maggie's hands on her body. The redhead turned her head and met her beautiful wife for a loving kiss.  
  
“Because there is a really cool place Kara told me about and I want to see it. -It's a waterfall. Imagine what it looks like this time of the year. Maybe it's frozen or full of icicles," She tried to convince the smaller woman. Under Alex's child-like and hopeful expression, combined with her "super" pout, Maggie crumbled.  
  
“Ugh, fine, for you and only for you, Alex.”

Maggie finally gave in, rolling her eyes good-naturedly at the fist-bump Alex did and pecked her on the cheek.

“You are the best, Maggie." The director showered her totally awesome wife in kisses all over her face, eliciting giggles from the woman beneath her. Maggie playfully pushed Alex away.

“Yeah, yeah, get going Danvers the sooner we go the sooner we can come back and take a dip into the Jacuzzi, and also there is this massage room downstairs I really want to try out.”  
  
“I promise babe, now come on, let's discover the true treasures that Mother Nature has to offer.”

Alex got up, on her way to put all their stuff, parkas, caps and gloves, together. Or well, out of the suitcase, because as of now, they didn't leave their hotel room for anything other than their meals and nightcaps at the bar.  
  
“Hey, didn’t you forget something?” Maggie protested from the couch, a slight pout on her lips.  
  
“Oh, my bad.”

Alex walked over to the couch and leaned down to capture her wife’s lips in a slow and gentle kiss. Maggie happily hummed against her lips and deepened it slightly. Catching Alex’s bottom lip between hers, she grazed it with her teeth and carefully pulled at it before she let it go.

“Mh… now you can go.” She whispered against her wife's lips, with a dreamy smile on her face.

##

  
  
Fully clothed, in their warm parkas, caps, and gloves in the pocket of their jackets they stood in the lobby of the hotel. Ready to go on their adventure.

“Do you even know where to go?” Maggie asked her wife, who shook her head in negation.

“Nope. But I think the nice lady over there can help us for sure.”

Alex pointed across the lobby, towards the receptionist table, where an older lady was tending to her business. Hand in hand the pair walked up to the nice looking lady.

“Um hi excuse me. I have a question I heard about a waterfall, which apparently is located near this hotel and I was wondering if you could tell us how we could get there.”

The older woman's eyes lit up when she spotted the pair and smiled kindly at them.  
  
“Oh dear, yes of course. It's a beautiful place you'll love it. It’s like a winter wonderland fairy-tale this time of the year, but if you really want to go to the top and hike the trail up you need to come back in summer, darling. Anyways. Um, you can drive with your rental car or go by bus. Although think a car is the better option. You need to follow the road for about twenty minutes until you come to a tunnel. On the left side, before that tunnel, there is a huge parking space. This is where you start. Then you need to walk over a bridge to cross the river and hike up north, parallel to the road, for probably another twenty minutes or so and that’s it. In winter this is how far you can go without risking your life. But you two beautiful girls should come back in summer.  To get the full experience, you don’t want to miss it. Here darling, take the map.”

The nice lady explained every step of the way kindly, showing them on the map exactly where they had to go.  
  
“Thank you so much-“ Maggie looked at the name tag, “- um Ms. Claudia. Thank you so much for this.”

“Have a nice and safe trip up there!” The lady, Claudia, waved them goodbye before another guest called for her attention.

##

 

“Tell me again why you are driving?”  
  
“Because, my dearest Maggie, you and I both know you hate driving on snowy roads.”  
  
“Yada yada... “

Maggie mumbled under her breath. To be honest, she was glad Alex was driving them to their destination, she was a good driver, but she didn’t think she’d be comfortable enough to drive under such circumstances. Better safe than sorry.  
  
“So stop grumbling and mumbling and instead look out of the window, take in this amazing view and listen to the music. Relax, baby.”

Alex’s soothing and calm voice reached Maggie’s ears, and the brunette did as she was told.  
  
Maggie had to give it to Alex. The view was breathtakingly beautiful. The mountains, which towered over them as they were driving through the valley, looked incredible. The summits were dipped in sunlight and the snow was sparkling like nothing else she had ever seen. The forest on the other side of the river was also dipped in a heavy load of snow. It looked tranquil and with the snow, it was probably drowning out all of the noise. She couldn't wait to hike through it. Maybe they'd see deer’s, or rabbits or their prints in the snow. Yep, she was definitely giddy and excited about this little trip and she knew Alex was too.  
  
The detective glanced over to her wife and searched for her right hand. She intertwined their fingers and lovingly smiled at her now also smiling wife. The car ride passed in a comfortable silence with only the radio as a background noise.  
  
After about twenty-five minutes they could see the tunnel and the parking space the nice lady was talking about. There was just one other car standing there and Alex parked their rental a few meters beside it.  
  
A cold and icy wind greeted them the moment they left their warm car. The closer they got to the river, the lower the temperature dropped. At the said bridge, they stood still for a few minutes. Holding hands they looked down on the half-frozen river. Only a small path wasn't covered in ice, so the noises of the tossing water were reduced to a minimum and mother nature around them was pretty silent too. They loved it.  
  
"Wow it's so quiet out here," Maggie said after a few minutes of walking the trail up north.  
  
"I know. It's beautiful," Alex agreed.  
  
Steadily the walked beside the river and through the forest. Icicles were hanging from the trees, the river was partially covered in ice. Then and now they came across paw prints, most probably from deer’s.  
  
Suddenly Maggie stopped in her steps. The beauty of mother nature was captivating her. The sun shone through the clouds, reflecting on the ice and letting it sparkle in a beautiful light. The detective felt arms wrapping around her from behind and leaned back and into her wife. Alex cold breath was tickling against Maggie's ear, as the other woman whispered a soft "I love you" to the love of her life. The brunette hummed happily, snuggling further back into her wife. "I love you too, you giant softy."  
  
Maggie turned in Alex's arms and laid a hand on her cheeks, softly stroking it with her thumb before she leaned up and captured Alex's lips in a long, deep and loving kiss. The redhead opened her mouth slightly and deepened the kiss. Her tongue probed against Maggie's lips, the older woman took the hint and welcomed her in her mouth. Tongues were swirling around in a slow and steady pace. Soft moans filled the air around them, as Alex drew Maggie closer by her hips. Eventually, they needed to come up for air and parted with a last quick peck on their kiss-swollen lips.  
Eyes still closed, foreheads pressed against one another and with soft smiles on their lips.  
  
"Tell me how one kiss from you can still make me feel all tingly and giddy? Even after all these years?" Alex asked slightly out of breath, with her eyes still closed and Maggie's unique and intoxicating scent in her nose.    
  
"I don't know baby, but you make my heart beat faster every time I lay my eyes on you and I never want that feeling to go away," The smaller woman answered dreamily and held her wife close to her body. 

Eventually, they parted and continued with their little hike. The closer they got to the actual Waterfall, the lower the temperatures dropped once again. They could hear the distant sound of tossing water, but it wasn't loud. The snow around them was absorbing the otherwise loud noises of the water. They came to another little bridge, just a few meters before the waterfall. A small path, made out of wood lead them to a platform, directly in front of the waterfall. On the platform was a huge sitting area, also made out of wood, covered in snow. It was truly beautiful to look at. But the most beautiful thing was the waterfall itself. On either side, it was covered in thick layers of ice, here and there they could see some icicles hanging from the ice-covered rocks. Sparkling in the sunlight. It was a magnificent view.   
  
"Wow, Claudia didn't exaggerate. This is beautiful. A freak of Nature, hm?"

Maggie said after a few minutes of just gaping at the great view in front of them. Alex nodded, she had no words to describe this beauty that mother nature presented them. Against their better judgment, they sat down on the snow-covered seats and held each other, while they relished the moment. Out here, they were the only people. For a little while, they could pretend the world around them didn't exist. It was just the two of them, right here and right now.  
  
"Hey, babe?" Maggie turned slightly in Alex's arms and looked up at her. The redhead turned her head to meet her wife's brown eyes.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Can we come back here? In summer, I mean?"  The detective asked excitedly. She really wanted to see what the trail had to offer, and if Claudia said they should come back to be able to get the full experience, then she really wanted to get to see it.

“I think that can be arranged. Let’s talk to Claudia when we get back, see if they have a room for us in July or August," Alex agreed happily and tightened her hold around her wife. If the past years have taught her anything than to never ever let go of the woman beside her. 

“Mhm, good idea. But I think a dip into the Jacuzzi beforehand is way more important," The detective suggested with wiggling eyebrows, knowing full well Alex would get the hint. The director laughed heartily and pecked her wife on her cheek before she raised them both up in a standing position.

“You wish is my command, pretty lady.”

##

 

Alex made a mental note to thank Kara with a load of potstickers for this amazing trip. Not only was she able to spend time with Maggie, without any interruptions, but she also got to see the treasures that this world, this nature had to offer. Maybe they could come back every year, make it a tradition of sorts and bring their family along because this place was already one of her favorite places to be.

But now, she really needed to show Maggie just how much she loved and appreciated _her._  
  
 

 

                                    

**Author's Note:**

> A smiliar, yet slightly different story for Wynonna Earp/Wayhaught can be found in my other fic: "Doctor Earp will see you now."  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
